Keeping the Stars Apart
by misszeldasayre
Summary: Five years after Fire Lord Zuko helps defeat his father, he finds himself facing an even greater challenge: surviving Katara's wedding. Zutara pairing (with reference to Kataang).
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

 _you are whatever a moon has always meant_

 _and whatever a sun will always sing is you_

 _— e.e. cummings_

* * *

The cold stung his scalp, and for the seventh time that hour, Zuko wished he hadn't shaved his shaggy hair into the traditional phoenix tail. _Blasted South Pole,_ he bemoaned, missing the humidity of the Fire Nation. Even the stale air aboard his ship was preferable to this blizzard— at least the temperature onboard didn't numb his limbs.

He didn't have to freeze out here. He could swallow his pride and return to the igloo where at least the winds wouldn't buffet him from every angle, creeping into his parka the way he wished she would…

"Zuko?" The worried voice cut through the flakes of snow and his unbidden thoughts.

She. The reason he was freezing his butt off in the first place. Her shadowy figure struggled through the snowdrifts to reach his side. Katara.

Unbidden, she reached one furry mitten up to stroke the shaved side of his head. He flinched.

"You're cold," she murmured. It was stupid, she knew, a stupid way to start a conversation with someone she knew so well. But with his scowling mouth, Zuko looked less like the Fire Lord she knew today and more like the prince who chased her around the globe over half a decade ago.

He did not turn to face her. His fists stayed clenched. He could not will his neck to move. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her parka hood pulled tightly so only her nose poked out.

"You know, if you hate sea prunes so much, Gran Gran can bring you some smoked sea slugs," she offered. A weak attempt at a joke. He did not take the bait, but he watched her tan nose crinkle.

 _Curse her cute nose._ Zuko gave in. "If Sokka hasn't eaten it all," he groaned.

Her nose perked up.

"You should be inside with your guests," Zuko said, letting his golden eyes linger on her figure. "Aren't you supposed to be receiving their gifts?"

"You are my guest," Katara pointed out. "I'm greeting you."

"I'm beginning to suspect you're avoiding your guests," he scolded.

"There are just so many of them and I don't… I don't feel well tonight," Katara muttered, making Zuko's stomach flip like a tiger seal in the arctic water. "And I've missed you." She reached one mitten out to grab his arm.

It was too familiar. Zuko jerked his arm away, smarting. "Katara, I can't."

Her face fell, or at least what he could see of it from her fur-rimmed hood. "You came," she faltered.

"I couldn't avoid it. The Fire Lord owes the Avatar his public support."

Mentioning Aang was a low blow, one that left her gasping for air but that also warmed her chest.

"Thank you for fulfilling your duty," she ground out stiffly.

"Iroh sends his regards."

"I wish he could have attended."

"Without him leading the council in my absence, I would return and find they married me off to the highest bidder!" Zuko's joke fell flat.

Katara shifted uncomfortably at his side. "Come inside before you freeze."

 _Spirits, now she is upset._ He couldn't leave her like this. There wouldn't be a chance for him to do this moment over again. Although the longing that crashed through his heart in waves urged him to pin Katara to the ground, he clenched his teeth and proffered his arm.

"Ambassador," he prompted gallantly. Thankfully, wonderfully, she rested her mitten in the crook of his elbow. The goosebumps prickling up Zuko's spine could not be attributed just to the ice. The smooth side of his face turned a shade of pink that matched his rough scar. Every inch the Fire Lord, Zuko escorted the Water Tribe diplomat to the lodge. They said nothing as they fought against the wind to return, but he felt the cool pressure of her arm against his and everything felt right in his world. If only for a moment.

* * *

Inside the lodge, the temperature rose by several degrees, but Katara felt warmth leave her body as she let go of Zuko's arm. She shook the snowflakes from her parka as she disrobed, hanging the overcoat in the entryway to dry during the festivities.

Zuko missed a step as he turned to hang up his coat and saw Katara in the light. Her thick white robes flowed around her, hugging her breasts and hips before pouring to the floor like a waterfall. Fluffy fur trimming lined the hem, skimming the floor. A clumsily carved ivory disc dangled from her neck on an orange cord. Her chocolate hair hung in waves down her back, and her usual hair loops were pinned at the nape of her neck. When she turned to grin at him, the small sapphires pinning the hair loops back glinted in the light.

Zuko was drowning. He couldn't suck in a proper breath with her smiling like that. Like she used to.

"Let's face the zoo," she chuckled, laying her bare hand on his sleeve. So he was to escort her again. For a moment, he thought to chastise her— who did she think she was using him when it was convenient for her? But he was too greedy for moments like these, especially when these moments between them would soon disappear forever.

They swept through the sturdy doors and into the great hall. Heads turned and conversations petered out as the assembled Water Tribe guests cheered for Katara and her escort walking through the doors. Katara inclined her head towards the crowd on either side of them, reserving a special smile for her father, Chief Hakoda, who stood at the head of the largest table. The sheer look of pride Hakoda shot his daughter made Zuko's insides coalesce. Jealousy cascaded through his veins. When had his own father ever looked at him like that? Even after Azula lied to their father, claiming that Zuko killed the Avatar, Ozai still reserved that pride for Azula. Zuko shook his head to clear his mind, all thoughts of his family disappearing when Katara's lips brushed his ear.

"Look at Suki!" she whispered and nudged him in the direction of her sister-in-law. Zuko raised his eyebrows at Katara in response when he noticed Suki's round stomach. She could barely squeeze into the bench running along her table! Sokka hovered next to her, patting her belly every few minutes as if to make sure the baby was enjoying the feast. At the rate he was shoveling tiger seal stew into his mouth, it looked like Sokka was the one eating for two.

"So there will be another Water Tribe brat running around here?" the Fire Lord teased.

Katara snickered. "Zuko! Not just any Water Tribe brat. The second in line for the chiefdom."

"Remind me again why your father thinks it's a good idea to let Sokka lead the tribe next year?"

She winked. "I haven't the faintest idea."

Zuko soaked up the weight of Katara's arm against his, the regal tilt of her chin. The lanterns hanging from the tall, transparent ceiling cast a glow across her face. The glow disguised her blush as she felt his skin heat up through his tunic. The intricate embroidery on her robes glittered slightly when she walked. If Zuko didn't know better, he'd swear the embroidered swirls were white hot flames, licking up the sides of her dress. They strolled down the ice floor, between long wooden tables that held Water Tribe delicacies and feasting revelers.

At the far end of the hall, Aang waited on one of two tall chairs draped in thick, grey pelts. His neatly trimmed beard did nothing to hide his ear-to-ear grin as he watched his two Masters approach arm in arm. As the two benders neared the chairs, Aang forgot Zuko was there. How could he pay attention to the Fire Lord when Aang's bride hung on his arm? Zuko faded away in comparison.

Aang sighed dreamily. Katara's dress sparkled subtly, like her blue eyes when when they watched the sunset from Appa's back. She bent towards Zuko, who spoke softly in her ear, and she giggled when she pulled away. Seeing them get along still amazed Aang, who had broken up several fights between the two of them when Zuko first started teaching him fire bending. If they could get along, Aang was positive he could help all of the Four Nations keep the peace.

Although the monks taught him patience, Aang felt like he might explode from excitement. He dashed up to the pair, bowed deeply to Zuko, and hugged Katara. She slowly let go of Zuko to embrace Aang.

 _Her husband,_ Zuko sniffed distastefully. _Well, almost husband._ Tonight was the feasting and the gifting, tomorrow morning the ceremony. Tonight, she was still Katara. Tomorrow, she was the Avatar's wife.

With a wave to Zuko, Aang grabbed Katara's wrist and pulled her towards their chairs. "You look great!" he exclaimed and placed a kiss on her cheek. Zuko grimaced, but no one noticed. Their eyes were on the couple who took their seats and watched Chief Hakoda rise from the nearest table.

"My daughter has chosen well," he boomed, eliciting cheers from the hall. "Once, Katara told me that a wise old fortuneteller predicted she would marry a very powerful bender, which is why I wasn't surprised when Aang came to me to ask for her hand. While he is an exceptional bender, he is not a first rate craftsman."

Aang blushed. Katara suppressed a guffaw. Zuko snickered.

Hakoda continued, "Aang struggled to construct a watertight wedding canoe. It took longer for him to carve the traditional betrothal necklace than it takes Sokka to return from a polar seal hunting trip. But he persisted and tonight we celebrate his efforts which have not gone in vain. For tomorrow, Aang will join our tribe as he joins hands with my daughter, Katara."

Zuko's growl of frustration was drowned out by applause. He stood awkwardly near the seated couple. Though he wanted nothing more than to snag a seat at the opposite end of the hall, he thought it might be rude to move as Hakoda's speech mesmerized the crowd.

"As Chief of the Southern Water tribe, but more importantly as the her father, I wish to be the first to congratulate Katara on her union," said Hakoda as he approached the bride and groom carrying a massive wolf pelt. "I bless her and the Avatar with happiness all the days of their lives."

Katara stood to hug her father. Aang accepted the skin with a bow.

"My warriors and I found this wolf on our last winter hunt," Hakoda announced. "I caught the beast. I thanked the spirits for its life, and I skinned it, all the while remembering a similar pelt that your grandfather gave me many years ago as I stood in your place with your mother by my side. Now I give this pelt to you to bring you comfort and remind you of home as you travel far from here. May it keep you and your husband warm as you continue your efforts to maintain balance among the Four Nations."

The Chief's daughter lit up as she threw her arms around Hakoda. Once Katara broke free, Aang shook his hand. Then the Avatar reached his hands around Katara's back. Her eyes glided across the room, landing on Zuko for a moment, pulling away as Aang pulled her in. She refocused her attention on Aang, attempting to push Zuko's steady gaze and twisted mouth out of her mind. Aang beamed down at his bride, drawing a sigh from the onlookers— Zuko winced— and then kissed her so sweetly that Zuko almost mistook the kiss as a child's for his mother.

He turned his back on the couple. He passed Northern and Southern Water Tribe members mingling together. He noticed his men from the Fire Nation queuing up at the buffet. He saw the sizable Earth Kingdom delegation showing off their stomach capacity in a race to drink the most. Zuko made a mental note to avoid their tables in a few hours.

Waving at Sokka, who was attacking his dinner at a table next to the bride and groom, Zuko headed towards the entryway. His stomach complained, but Zuko knew he would spend the rest of the evening obsessing over the impending encounter if he didn't present his ceremonial gift to bride and groom now. The line forming in front of the couple steadily grew, but Zuko rationalized that the wait would only grow. He retrieved the package from the coatroom and joined the queue.

A mustached earth bender marched up behind him. "Zuko?" he asked, patting the Fire Lord on the back.

"Haru," he said, cringing at the touch.

"It's been a while," Haru said. Zuko nodded. "Must've had a long journey to get here."

"It was pleasant, thank you."

Haru ignored his frosty tone. "What a line." He shook his head ruefully.

"Indeed."

"Looks like half the Southern Water Tribe has come out to mourn the loss of their most eligible lady."

"To congratulate the Avatar, you mean."

"Sure. That too. But look at all the single men in line. We can't all be here just for Aang."

"Of course not. We're also here to congratulate Katara, a fine diplomat to whom we owe the continuation of peace."

"She's one amazing woman." Haru chuckled. "Gods, haven't we all had a crush on Katara at one point or another?"

Precise control. That was what Zuko must demonstrate now. To master lightning, he mastered self-control. This was just another drill in the courtyard. Not a battle with high stakes and a losing streak. His breathing did not waver, although his heart skipped a beat. "Speak for yourself," he gritted. Haru laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Aang's laugh was too high. Although she was seated twenty feet away from the couple at the nearest banquet table, Toph suspected her nerves couldn't hold up much longer. Poor Katara. She had seemed less buoyant than normal when Toph had helped wrap her in the wedding robes that afternoon. Not that Toph said anything. Sugar Queen's emotional turmoil wasn't her problem.

Suki prodded Toph. "He keeps glaring at her!" she whispered, raising an eyebrow to indicate the surly Fire Lord waiting in the line of well-wishers that snaked by their table.

"Who?" Toph had a good idea of who Suki was referring to, but didn't indulge her.

Suki leaned in conspiratorially. "Zuko!"

"Don't ruin my dinner," Sokka joked. "Spirits, I live for wedding feasts. Good thing there are plenty of matches to be made in the tribe this season. My tastebuds are ready to marry this tiger seal stew!"

"As if anything could ruin your dinner." Toph rolled her eyes as a high pitched giggle drifted over from the groom. Twinkle Toes's abrasive laugh, on the other hand, was about to ruin hers.

* * *

The wait dragged on for hours, but finally Zuko stood before Katara again. She and Aang greeted him enthusiastically. He hollowly returned the pleasantries. His heart ached to see Katara's tan hands brushing Aang's shoulder as they spoke. _I can't let you go_ , his traitorous heart cried _._ "I wish you all the best," his dutiful mouth said.

He bowed to the couple. Eyes on his boots, he proffered an ornate red and gold gilded box. Katara's eyes widened. Those beautiful, blue eyes. Zuko smiled grimly, proud he could please her even when the responsibility of her pleasure now rested on Aang's skinny shoulders.

The Avatar's eyes, too, grew big at the sight of the shiny gift, and his arms darted out to grab it just as Katara's trembling hands had reached for it. "Ooh, thank you, Zuko!" he exclaimed, delighted like a child presented with a new naming day toy.

Katara's hands remained outstretched for a moment, fingertips shaking, millimeters away from Zuko's hands which had been clutching the gift only seconds earlier.

 _He doesn't deserve you._ "May Aang bring you happiness," Zuko nodded formally, withdrawing his hands.

Katara's breath hitched. Her hands hung helplessly before she folded them into the pockets of her parka and returned the nod. "Thank you, Fire Lord." She intended to put distance between them with her formality because she would crack under the heat if she didn't. One of her hotheaded outbursts would've made Zuko feel more comfortable than this icy silence. This wasn't the Katara he loved.

As Aang struggled to undo the box's clasp, Katara's eyes stayed fixated on Zuko's. The gold flickered, a flame ready to spread, barely kept under control. Zuko broke contact, ripping his gaze away to stare at the open box. _How does it feel colder inside the lodge than outside on the tundra?_ he wondered.

"Whoa!" Aang's gasp invaded Zuko's mind. "This is amazing!"

Katara's frosty eyes jerked away from the man before her. She watched Aang pull out a crystal flask that sparkled like the snowdrifts outside.

"Pretty!" Aang said. "What is it?"

"Water from the Bhanti Village springs," Zuko answered, more for Katara's benefit than Aang's. "Fire Nation healers use it to aid them in curing sickness or patching wounds. You used up the last of your spirit water ages ago. This is not as potent as that water, but it's still powerful." He planned on stopping here, but couldn't close his mouth. The rest stuttered out. "I wanted to help you because of all the times you've helped me." _Curses!_ "And my kingdom. And the Four Nations, really. It should aid you if you encounter any danger on your next diplomatic mission with the Avatar."

The crystal flask impressed Aang more than the water inside. "Flameo!" he exclaimed, turning it over in his hands to catch the lanterns' light.

Zuko inclined his head towards the Avatar, but he steadily focused on Katara. Her mouth shuddered. She wet her lips with her tongue. For once, she didn't have a retort.

Toph frowned into her glass. The Water Tribe's heady brew must be clouding her mind. Otherwise she would have sworn she felt Katara's heartbeat shift.

Hands still hidden in the pockets of her parka, Katara absentmindedly rotated her thin ivory band. Simply touching it brought her clarity. She hadn't taken the ring off since the evening she received it many months ago. She kept her attention on the ring, and her eyes on Zuko's chest. She couldn't meet his eyes right now, but she could _feel_ the heat emanating off Zuko's red robes. The color of fire. The color of love.

Between spoonfuls of prunes, Sokka mumbled, "That's pretty fine workmanship. Did you make that flask yourself?"

Zuko stiffened. "I carved it myself, yes."

"You're a natural," Sokka begrudgingly admitted. "It's almost good enough to be mistaken as Water Tribe handiwork! You've seen Aang's attempts to carve?" He crammed another prune into his mouth, gesturing towards the betrothal necklace tied around Katara's neck. "He should stick to air bending!"

"Hey!" Aang protested, and a small gust of air swept through Sokka's bowl, splattering prune juice onto his pants.

"Not all of us can see it, Twinkle Toes," Toph called from her perch, curiosity lacing her voice. "Bring it over here!"

"Thanks, Zuko!" Aang leapt up from his seat and bounded over to Toph, box in hand so that she could feel Zuko's gift for herself.

Zuko did not budge. He glared at the misshapen circle strung on an orange leather string that marred Katara's caramel neck. Was that blob scratched into the ivory supposed to be an air bison? The Avatar was skilled in many fields, Zuko hated to admit, but his carving was abysmal.

He stood before Katara who shook as she met his stare.

"It's perfect," she whispered, and Zuko sensed this was the most honest thing she had said to him this evening.

What Katara meant to say was, _You're perfect._ But she was surrounded by a village of revelers, fur pelts gifted to her groom, and a bundle of regret gnawing at her stomach. She swallowed for this was no time for a meltdown. "Lord Zuko."

Had she ever spoken his name with so much love, so much hope? He held his breath. He did not see Toph dip her head towards the thrones, even as her fingers explored the crystal that Aang held before her. There was only room for two in this lodge, and Zuko ignored everyone else but the water bender looking at him.

"Zuko." Her voice cracked. She touched the clumsily carved pendant laced around her neck. It suddenly felt more like a collar than a comfort. Zuko's eyes flashed, burning her up as he watched her fingers. Her brow furrowed as she adopted a more formal tone.

 _A regal tone befitting a Fire Lady_ , Zuko thought.

"We thank you for your generosity," Katara said. "You are always welcome in the South Pole."

"I can't—" He choked. _I can't visit you after this. You are more fire than water with your flashing eyes and your wild temper. You do not belong in the South Pole anymore. You are more at home with me._ "I can't… leave without congratulating you on your union one more time." He held out his hand, capturing hers and weaving his fingers into hers. The same fingers that once wove themselves through her wavy hair, the fingers that combed out the tangles and rubbed circles on her shoulders and climbed slowly up her…

As he raised their joined palms and pressed his lips to her hand, his eyes were arrested by the ivory glinting on her finger.

His ring. She still wore it. He doubted that any of the uncivilized Water Tribe members surrounding her understood its significance in the Fire Nation. But he did. And so did she.

Zuko froze as though the water bender had encased his feet in ice. She couldn't have both of them, but here she sat with a piece of each man's heart displayed on her body.

The memories flooded his mind, washing away the bride in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

 _He was sixteen, and they fought at each other's throats, Zuko trying to prove his allegiance to the Avatar and Katara trying to make him pay for the months he spent tormenting her friends._

 _Even simple chores like collecting firewood turned into arguments. After Appa landed alongside a stream late one afternoon, Zuko was tasked with gathering firewood while Aang drilled his earth bending stances with Toph._

 _Katara plopped down in the tall grass a few paces from the training, admiring Aang's progress. Aang couldn't concentrate on the bending exercises with Katara so near. He failed to dodge the second boulder Toph hurled towards his head._

 _"Sugar Queen!" Toph hollered. "Stop distracting us! Get off your butt and help Zuko build the fire."_

 _Katara huffed. After a long day flying, the last thing she wanted to do was spend more time with the Fire Prince. Spending time in close quarters on Appa's back did little to prevent their bickering. If anything, it provided more fodder for their fights. But her stomach growled. Dinner wouldn't cook itself. Her hunger won. Swallowing her pride, she marched off into the nearby grove of trees._

 _For Zuko, following the stream and collecting the fallen branches littered alongside its banks was simple enough. Maintaining a civil conversation with Katara was much more difficult. Each time he tried to break the silence, he was met with cold politeness._

 _"I've never seen Appa shed this much," he started. Katara agreed._

 _A pause. "Do you know what's for dinner?"_

 _"Sokka's going to attempt to cook this evening," Katara snorted. "Better drink a lot of water before we return to camp or you'll have to sleep on an empty stomach."_

 _Zuko's eyes widened. "Oh gods."_

 _A laugh snuck out of Katara's throat, startling Zuko. This was different from when she laughed at him. This was an invitation. He joined in, a rough laugh rising into the forest. When she caught her breath, Katara peered at her companion. Zuko reddened under her stare._

 _These civil interactions were unfamiliar territory. Zuko ached for the arguing because at least he knew how to respond. He didn't have to fumble for words to say when he and Katara leapt at each other's throats; the words came easily, and without the risk of blushing. In the quiet, he fumbled for a handful of sticks._

 _"Any fool with one good eye can tell that these twigs won't sustain a fire big enough to cook dinner!" Katara snapped._

 _Zuko's eyes flashed dangerously. "What did you say?"_

 _"I said, any fool with—" Katara gulped. "Oh spirits. Zuko. You know I didn't mean—"_

 _"Save your apologies," Zuko barked. "I don't need pity from a peasant."_

 _This was the old Zuko. This was familiar territory. Katara knew how to respond to this boy before her._

 _"Peasant?" she challenged. "This Water Tribe peasant could best you in a match any day."_

 _The thought of fighting her made Zuko uncomfortably hot._

 _"Spar with me," she goaded._

 _He unfurled his palm, allowing a flame to grow in his hand. "As you wish."_

 _Katara called upon the stream trickling by their feet._

 _Just as Zuko assumed he had Katara cornered, a tendril of water lashed out towards his face. Instinctively, he brought his hands up to shield himself, losing control over the fire holding back the water bender._

 _"Not bad," he ruefully admitted while he rubbed the bruise forming on his cheek._

 _"You're not the worst," she grinned. "Let's do that again sometime."_

 _The next day, when they flew for hours on Appa's back, Zuko was surprised at the lack of conflict between him and Katara. The way they laughed at Sokka's jokes together almost made it seem like they could be friends. Watching her mouth twist into a smile, Zuko couldn't wait for their next battle._

* * *

 _He was seventeen, and still figuring out how to keep his nation afloat. Ruling was hard, but his decision to appoint Katara as the Water Tribe ambassador to the Fire Nation was the easiest decision he made. She met with his council regularly, and sometimes he concentrated on the curls of her hair instead of the treaties at hand._

 _Although Zuko admired strength, he was drawn to Katara's compassion that shone through in every negotiation. She cared about the people of the Four Nations, and this was honorable. Zuko liked honor._

 _After one difficult meeting that ended in a shouting match between him and his councillors on the subject of marriage, Zuko couldn't face dinner with Iroh and his guests. Instead, he retreated to his private courtyard. Sitting in the garden next to the pond, he absently fixated on the turtleducks. Last spring's babies were growing larger. Time and time again, they dipped their heads underwater, foraging. Zuko ignored his hunger. He could take care of that later._

 _The sun dipped below the horizon. Zuko yawned, unable to control the wave of exhaustion overtaking him. On days like this, he fantasized about leaving the palace, roaming the Earth Kingdom again, maybe joining Katara and Aang on Appa. No responsibilities, just the sky and his friends. But running a kingdom required a sacrifice— his autonomy. He must keep the greater good for his people in mind when making every decision, even preparations for national festivals. Or his future wife._

 _The bushes behind Zuko stirred. "I missed you at dinner," Katara said, approaching the Fire Lord and taking a seat next to him at the edge of the pond. She held out a sticky bun wrapped in a cloth. He took it with a smile and bit into it._

 _"Gods bless you, Katara," Zuko praised once he swallowed the first lukewarm bite. It eased his hunger pangs, but did nothing to calm his rapid pulse. He ate in silence, Katara scrutinizing the ducks drawing ripples in the water._

 _"I'm worried about you," she burst out. "You're acting overwhelmed."_

 _"I'm fine," Zuko lied. "I simply need some time away from—"_

 _"Spar with me," she said suddenly._

 _Although her challenge blindsided him, Zuko could not turn down a chance to fight. Or, more accurately, spend time with the water bender by his side._

 _"You should not have fed your opponent," he crowed, igniting a flame and kicking it towards her head._

 _"Zuko," she grinned, lazily drowning out the fiery attack with a flick of her wrist. "You're not my enemy."_

 _His pulse skyrocketed, but he didn't miss a beat. The next blast of fire almost knocked Katara off her feet._

* * *

 _He was eighteen, and they fought daily when Katara visited the palace. Zuko had to admit her title of Master was well-earned. Most of the soldiers he regularly trained with could not catch him off guard the way Katara could. After dinner each evening, they met in the courtyard garden outside his private chamber. An unspoken agreement. The best part of Zuko's day._

 _They circled each other one afternoon, fighting to maintain control over their elements. His flames sizzled against her wall of water that she drew from the pond. Katara's brow wrinkled as she struggled to push the tide towards her opponent._

 _"Draw," Zuko offered._

 _"Never!" she said, but even as she spoke, her blue eyes twinkled. Was she…? No. Katara didn't flirt. She maintained a friendly distance when Zuko. But here she was, knocking him down with a splash and keeping him pinned against the grass._

 _"Yield," she panted, kneeling over her opponent._

 _"Never," he swore hoarsely._

 _Something in his voice made her freeze. Something in his voice prompted her to lean down until their noses touched. Something in his voice begged her to close the gap between their mouths, but she couldn't. So Zuko yielded. He kissed her._

 _Sea salt. That's what she tasted like. To Zuko, she was the savor his food had been missing for years. The kiss felt so gentle that for a moment, he thought this was just another one of his fantasies that left him hungry in the morning. Yet here she was, brushing his nose with her nose and his mouth with her mouth, her fingertips resting lightly on his shoulders._

 _"I won," she whispered once they broke apart._

 _"No," Zuko smirked, winding his arm around her waist. "I did."_

 _Katara flushed. "I… I… have to meet Iroh for tea," she stuttered, stumbling upright and bolting out of the garden._

 _When Iroh met Zuko and his friends for dinner that evening, he noticed his nephew's atypical, subtle smile. He also observed the young water bender's abnormally pink cheeks, which went unnoticed by their friends. Toph couldn't see and Aang was too busy cramming sticky buns in his mouth. Iroh wisely decided to say nothing, and contented himself with another cup of ginseng tea._

* * *

 _He was nineteen, and they never mentioned the kiss. Katara's visits to the Fire Palace were less frequent. When they sparred, she ended the matches quickly, win or lose. When they laid in the grass afterwards watching the stars, she recounted legends for Zuko about the moon that her Gran-Gran had shared years ago when she struggled to fall asleep without her mother to tuck her in. When they fell asleep under the stars in the courtyard, her hand found his, snuggling up for warmth._

 _Gossip circulated the palace, claiming that a wealthy Water Tribe boy asked Chief Hakoda for his daughter's hand in marriage. Rumor had it that Katara turned him down herself. Zuko's heart sunk and leapt. She said no! But now she that she turned seventeen, proposals like these would become more common. How many offers would she turn down before she found a suitable suitor?_


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER FOUR_

* * *

 _He was twenty, and more than anything, he wanted Katara to stay with him. He resented her short visits to the Fire Nation, on her way to another needy city far away from him. He resented Toph and Aang's presence when they arrived at the palace alongside Katara. Time alone with her was rare, and Zuko relished every moment they could spare together._

 _He had spent weeks crafting the ring in spurts, polishing the rough curves and carving the traditional Fire Nation script when he found himself alone in the palace courtyard. It helped that he rose just before the sun, before the nobles could sleep off the previous days' feasts._

 _When Katara returned to his palace after a diplomatic mission to Ba Sing Se, she left Aang and Toph as they brushed down Appa in the stables. She dashed through the winding halls to find Zuko pacing by the courtyard pond, watching the turtleducks paddling through the cattails._

 _"Zuko!" she squealed, disbelieving. He was really there, his silhouette against the willow tree illuminated by the moonlight. She closed the distance between them, flinging her arms around his neck._

 _"Agni, I missed you," he murmured into her hair. He smoothed the unruly curls falling down her back and pulled away from her only to get a better look at her sweet, round face. It had grown more angular; she looked older and more tired._

 _"You're here," she whispered. "I thought we were too late… that you would've gone to bed already…"_

 _"I couldn't sleep," he chuckled. "Not when I knew you were coming."_

 _"And Aang and Toph," Katara added hastily. "I bet you're excited to see them, too!"_

 _"Not as excited as I am to see you."_

 _They paused, sizing each other up. Zuko broke the silence with a yawn he couldn't stifle._

 _"You need rest!" Katara said. "Heavens know when you have time to do that, though." She reached for one of Zuko's hand and started to massage his palm. "Let me help you relax."_

 _"Things have been busy," he admitted, secretly pleased to see her worry over him in the manner she reserved for her closest friends. "Between peace talks with officials from every nation, council meetings, fire bending training, teatime with Uncle… He always insists on tea, even when I have treaties to read before the evening ends."_

 _"Iroh won't take a rain check?"_

 _Zuko rolled his eyes and began mustering up his best impression of Uncle Iroh."The tea ceremony is a sweet flower whose presence cleanses the soul and focuses the mind. Permitting yourself to unwind allows yourself to return to work with vigor."_

 _"Tea, meetings, training… Do you ever sleep?" Katara teased, her cooling touch soothing his tense muscles._

 _"Not when you're there to invade my dreams," he countered, pleased to see his comments drawing a faint blush from Katara's tan cheeks._

 _"My apologies," she stammered._

 _"Don't apologize. Dreaming of you is much more pleasurable than attending meetings," he said huskily. Something in his tone warmed her belly. Her heart forgot it had eighteen years of practice beating. It stuttered, and Zuko felt its tremor through her fingertips._

 _"What pressing matters have been commanding your lordship's attention recently?" she asked, redirecting his attention as she tried to extinguish the internal flutters._

 _"The same— war reparations, minor civil scuffles, plans to support our colonies in the Earth Kingdom. Councilmen who have opinions on what I should say, enact, wear… and who I should marry."_

 _Zuko felt Katara's hands stiffen over his. "Marry?"_

 _"They believe I should take a wife. A new Fire Lady would restore some of my people's faith in the nation. An heir to the throne would cement our future as a nation."_

 _"I see." Katara's voice sounded distant, cold, like her fingers which stilled against Zuko's wrists. One of her hands crept up to toy with the navy velvet band around her neck._

 _"Each counselor has introduced me to noblewomen whom they believe would make a worthy Fire Lady," Zuko scoffed. "But I see right through their efforts to further their own station."_

 _Katara scoffed. "Many Northern Water Tribe families vied to establish an alliance with our tribe through marriage to Sokka. They weren't very happy when Sokka pledged himself to Suki last winter."_

 _This was a good sign. Zuko's mouth turned upwards."Uncle Iroh reminds me I should pick a wife not just to strengthen Fire Nation alliances, but also to love."_

 _"Iroh once said something like that to me," Katara said, staring across the pond. "He worried I'd leave the palace on an ambassadorial visit and return with a marriage alliance in the name of peace."_

 _"Sure he wasn't talking about you and the Avatar?"_

 _Katara frowned. "Aang and I would not marry for peace," she snapped. "He cares for me."_

 _"He does," Zuko said. "Do you?"_

 _Katara huffed at his impertinence and at her body's betrayal. Though she attempted to scowl at Zuko, her heart sped up when she met his liquid gold eyes dancing across her features. She couldn't keep a straight face and cracked with a smile._

 _"I've missed you," Katara beamed. "Nobody gets under my skin like you." Although her words could be taken as an insult, her tone suggested otherwise. It sounded teasing, flirtatious even._

 _"I'm glad you haven't married." Zuko's voice made Katara shiver. She glanced at him, blue eyes glinting in the moonlight. Next to the water, next to his side, she looked comfortable. Safe. Happy. This image gave Zuko the courage to forage on._

 _"While I find my councillors' attempts to marry me off to their daughters foolish, I do agree with them that I should marry. For the stability of the kingdom, of course." Zuko winced. That came out all wrong. "And mostly because I have found a girl worthy to reign beside me." Zuko's profile glowed against the moonlight, his scar wrinkling as he waited for her response._

 _Katara reached for her mother's betrothal necklace again. "Good for you," she said, unsure of how to respond. She kept her eyes on the turtleducks._

 _"You know her," he prompted, taking a step towards her. He could feel her breath hit his cheek as she exhaled with surprise._

 _"Mai?" A strong diplomatic choice, for sure. Choosing Mai would signify that Zuko was willing to forgive those who made mistakes during the war so long as they pledged their allegiance to him from henceforth. The royal coffers would also benefit from her family's loyalty to the crown._

 _"Not Mai. She would make a fine addition to my council, but she does not keep me up at night."_

 _She knew now, she had to…_

 _"Zuko—"_

 _"Katara," he breathed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's you."_

 _She trembled against his chest as she finally met his eyes, sparking and flaming and warming her from the inside. Her shaking hands trailed down his cheeks, caressing his scar, to grasp his chin and pull his head down until she could meet his soft lips with her own._

 _She started the kiss, and she ended it. Pulling away, Katara peered up at him, a smile crinkling her nose._ Such perfect freckles, _Zuko noticed. He tugged at her waist until they were pressed against each other, foreheads resting against each other. This time, Zuko kissed Katara the way he dreamed of— harder, faster, longer. Another sparring session. Her tongue traced his lips, catching him off guard. He swallowed a moan, but she sensed its vibrations and smiled against his mouth._

 _"We haven't done that for a long time," she whispered._

 _"We should really do that more often," Zuko said, his golden eyes igniting her heart._

 _"Zuko… You can't be serious."_

 _"Of course I am." His low voice suggested a realm of possibilities for them to explore together._

 _Katara shifted. "I meant your offer. Your… proposal. I just can't—"_

 _"I mean every word." His earnestness surprised her. He had demonstrated his relentless one-track mind several times over the years with his quest to capture the Avatar, to beat his sister, to restore honor and peace to the Fire Nation. His commitment did not surprise Katara, but rather who was the recipient of this commitment— herself._

 _"Marry me," he commanded, regal yet pleading. Not trusting himself to speak anymore, he pulled a small swatch of red silk from his pocket and placed it in the water bender— his water bender's— palms._

 _It seemed smooth against her skin. Katara unrolled the cloth and was left holding a small circle of ivory. Not a Water Tribe necklace like the one she wore, but a thin polished ring with etchings in the ancient Fire language that she had only seen in books._

 _"It's perfect," she breathed, and when she looked at him, Zuko knew she was not just talking about the ring. She was also talking about him._

 _"In the Fire Nation, men carve rings for the women they intend to marry," he explained, picking the ring up from her palm to rotate it. "These rings tell the world who owns your heart. See? First you carve the name of the man— this is my name here. Then this is my family name and my country's name. Finally, you carve the name of the woman, her family's name, and her country. This is your name, Katara." He guided her fingertips to that beautiful word._

 _"Our names, our families, our tribes— together," she marveled._

 _Zuko felt the distinct sensation that he was drowning when he studied Katara's blue eyes. He kept his gaze on her as he slipped the ring on her finger— the middle one on her right hand where it fit best._

 _Swimming in tears, Katara leaned into Zuko. She kissed him deeply, underneath the willow tree. His mouth warmed her icy lips, and she licked and sucked and nibbled until her face was too wet to continue._

 _"You're happy?" Zuko exclaimed with alarm when she stepped back to wipe her face._

 _"I… I can't—"_

 _"What?" Zuko burst out._

 _"I… When I was—"_

 _Zuko burst in,"If you don't like the ring, I can create a Water Tribe necklace like your mother's! Or I can find a ribbon for you to string the ring on so you could wear it as a necklace. I don't want to forget your heritage, Katara, especially when I know that you care so much—"_

 _"Zuko," Katara cut him off. He paused. Her voice was no longer playful. It sounded… sad. "My responsibility is to establish peace between our nations. To support Aang as he mediates for the Four Nations. I can't drop everything to…"_

 _"To what, Katara?" Zuko was incredulous._

 _"To sit a throne as a figurehead."_

 _Zuko's blood hammered in his temples. "The Fire Lady leads our nation—"_

 _"Your nation."_

 _"And Aang has nothing to do with this decision?" Zuko sneered._

 _Katara reddened. "I care for him," she muttered icily._

 _"You care for him. I see."_

 _"He's my friend!"_

 _"I always thought that once his crush fizzled or you grew tired of trying to make yourself like him that I would come to you. Then we could finally finish what we started right after the war ended."_

 _"I thought of that possibility, too," Katara confessed. "But Aang cannot bring stability to the world without someone to stabilize him. Someone to talk him through the pain of holding up the world, and to pull him back from destruction in the Avatar state. As an ambassador, I travel with him. I can support him. He can't be left alone to fix our world— he's still just a child."_

 _Zuko's expression of disbelief wrenched at her gut, but she couldn't stop. Couldn't give him hope for a life they couldn't share._

 _"I cannot abandon Aang when he has asked for my help in navigating the new political scene."_

 _"Doing his job is not your job," he shouted, realizing that his persuasion had no effect on her. Stubborn water bender._

 _"I can't break his trust," she snapped. "I promised I would stay with him to aid him. I promised my tribe I would maintain our alliances. I didn't hope… I didn't expect you cared for me like this. I can't care for you like this."_

 _"Well, you sure kissed me like you cared," Zuko growled._

 _Katara blushed, this time a fiery red that matched Zuko's scar. "Aang deserves support as he dedicates his life to repairing this kingdom. I need the freedom to serve my tribe, not join a nation that would resent me for my heritage."_

 _"My people will accept my queen because I am their Lord and—"_

 _"Zuko," she pled. "I must sacrifice my time to ensure the happiness of_ my _people."_

 _"You are not responsible for anyone's happiness beside your own!"_

 _"I make my own path to happiness, not you, Zuko!"_

 _Suddenly Zuko lowered his voice. The shouting scared Katara less than the quiet. He closed the gap between them and pushed her back up against the willow tree. The boughs hid the moon from view. In the darkness, all Katara could sense was hot breath on her neck and the faint acrid smell of smoke. "But I know I can help you on that path to happiness, Katara," he murmured, softly bending to kiss her collarbone._

 _"This is my duty," Katara snarled, every inch the icy Water Tribe princess Zuko met four years before. "I thought you, at the very least, would be able to understand that."_

 _He jerked away. "You were never a good liar," Zuko spat. He turned on his heel, leaving her alone in the courtyard with the turtleducks and the moon. She pressed her back against the tree, and wept until she ran out of water._


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

That infuriating Avatar disturbed Zuko's reverie. Crystal flask in tow, Aang plopped back into the chair next to Katara. Always taking what wasn't meant for him. Slinging an arm around her, he beamed up at Zuko. "We'll catch you after we eat," he promised the Fire Lord, and waved at the next man in line.

Katara tried to smile at Zuko, a bittersweet affair that covered any tears creeping up behind her eyelids. With a nod, she dismissed him— _she, a peasant, dismissing the Fire Lord_ , Zuko scoffed— and turned to the earth bender waiting behind him.

"Haru," she bubbled, reaching her arms out to hug her guest. "Aang and I are so glad to see you!"

Zuko stepped away from the bride, beelining towards the banquet serving tables in the opposite corner of the room. He planned to join Toph with a drink and forget the rest of the festivities. It would be easier than leaving early and facing questions from his friends.

* * *

Toph was a lightweight, but Zuko was having trouble keeping up. She downed glass after glass of the prune cider stuff, and still she managed to sit upright better than Sokka, who had only had one cup "just for tradition's sake." Suki grumbled that if she couldn't drink her favorite cider, than Sokka couldn't either because he was responsible for their child, too. Then again, maybe Sokka was a little tipsy. When Suki had her back turned, Sokka gulped from Zuko's barely touched glass on the table across from him. His covert sips were starting to add up.

"Isso good Katara's getting married," Sokka said through a mouthful of Gran Gran's stuffed buffalo deer bun.

Toph smirked. "Now you won't challenge every man she speaks with to a duel."

"As her only brother, it's my job to protect her honor!" Sokka protested.

"Yeah, Snoozles, you've done a great job of protecting her from every merchant she approaches in the Four Nations," said Toph. She topped off her glass and belched loudly.

Zuko scowled. Katara was the reason he had joined his friends at the feast instead of retreating outside to glare at the frozen wasteland. Now they couldn't stop talking about her.

Toph detected the rumble in the fire bender's throat, and inclined her head towards him. As Katara's voice trickled down to their table, Toph felt him tense, drumming his fingers against the bench. Someone at the party was setting off Sparky. _Could it be the guest of honor?_ The stringed song of the pipa interrupted Toph's concentration.

"The dancing!" Suki squealed, heaving her weight off of the bench. Sokka buried his head in his plate of food. Suki pouted. "You promised!"

Sokka shot a look at Zuko as his pregnant wife pulled him away from the buffalo deer buns. Imitating his wife, he squeaked, "If I have to suffer, you do, too!" Then he was dragged onto the dance floor and disappeared in the crowd. The strings picked up. A flute joined in.

In the center of the chamber, Aang led Katara in a series of complex spirals and spins. The sapphires pinned in Katara's hair bent the light from the lanterns above. She made the dance look easy, twirling and smiling as she and Aang bent in tandem.

"Feels like Twinkle Toes is air bending, not dancing," Toph chuckled, resting both feet on the floor to pick up the Avatar's vibrations. Zuko's heartbeat shot through the roof. _Interesting_ , Toph noted, confirming her suspicions as she sipped at her drink.

"Any noble worth his title knows how to dance," Zuko grumbled. "We've all been trained in it."

The earth bender snorted her cider through her nose at the thought of Zuko dancing. "I would pay good money to see you on the dance floor."

"I haven't danced in years… Besides, you wouldn't be able to see it!" Six years of friendship and he still blindly fell for her jokes about sight.

"But I would be able to sense your movements, Sparky, and oh boy, would that be worth it."

He harrumphed. "Don't you have someone else to bother?"

She shrugged. "Came alone."

"No pretty boy to guide you around?"

"You saying I need help finding my way around?" The edge in her voice solidified.

"No!" Zuko shouted, fists sparking. "I just… My apologies. I am not feeling myself today."

Toph grunted knowingly. "No pretty lady to travel with you down south?"

"I'm the Fire Lord. Since when do I have time for pretty ladies?"

"You did at the start of the feast."

"That was… I was… Katara was so kind as to direct me through the village to the lodge. She simply needed an escort into the feast."

"Right." Toph rolled her milky eyes. The gesture was not lost on Zuko.

"It is my duty as her friend and guest to make sure her wedding feast goes smoothly," he explained.

"The way your hearts beat around each other… it's out of control," she said. "I can't miss it. Makes me think you'll both drop dead of cardiac arrest any second."

 _Your hearts, she said. Not just mine._ Zuko's stomach leaped. He regretted scarfing down the buffalo deer bun.

"Her heart doesn't beat the same way around Aang," Toph added softly. Zuko's eyes narrowed. He rarely saw her so subdued.

"How would you know?" he countered, afraid to hope.

"Listen, Sparky, I've traveled with them for the past several months. She cares about him, but in the same way she cares about me. That annoying mother act. She wants to protect him. She feels responsible for easing his burdens."

"But that is love."

"Look. Several months ago, we set up camp for the night in the South Pole. We had just flown there from your palace. Suki had just announced her pregnancy. Katara wanted to see her family before we left for our next assignment in Omashu. Appa couldn't fly there directly without rest. We landed miles away from the Water Tribe to camp for the night. Aang was worn out, so he fell asleep right after sundown. You know Katara stays up later because of the moon and all. She always goes to bed after us. Normally, I'm out like a light. But I struggle sleeping in the snow. The ground is buried and I can't reach it like normal."

Zuko understood. Here, his fire bending did little to protect him against the miles of frozen tundra.

"After waiting forever to fall asleep, I crawled over to Katara. She was still up, huddled in her parka near the fire we built to keep warm. She doesn't normally seek out fire, you know? She doesn't get cold— this is her home. But I could feel her feet leaning against the fire pit. She didn't move. For the better part of an hour, I waited, listening for movement. Eventually, she removed her mittens, spirits know why as it was colder than a polar dog's—"

Another time, Zuko might have laughed. But he sat unmoving, waiting to hear what he knew Toph would say.

"When I felt her taking off the gloves, I approached her. Told her it was too cold to get naked. She didn't laugh. I felt for her face. Tears were frozen down her cheeks. She wouldn't move anymore. Her hands were so cold."

Zuko knew those cool hands. He tore his gaze away from Toph's round face and scanned the dance floor. Those cool hands were locked in the Avatar's grasp.

"I felt for her mittens and found them on her lap," Toph continued. "I grabbed her left hand and stuffed it into the glove. She didn't respond, but I knew she understood what I was doing. Her heartbeat stayed steady. Then I reached for her left hand. My fingertips found a ring on her middle finger. A new piece of jewelry from the Fire Nation, I assumed.

"Everything about Katara sped up when I made contact with her ring. Her breathing, her heart rate, her tears. She yanked her hand away from me, pulled her mitten back on, and wiped her cheeks dry.

"She pulled me in for a hug, Sparky. You know I don't do hugs. But the way she was shaking… I couldn't leave her alone to face whatever it was she was wrestling with. So I hugged her back. I sat with her until my face numbed. I couldn't feel the fire anymore.

"I nudged Katara towards her bedroll. As we nestled in for the night, she leaned over to me. 'Promise you won't tell Aang about tonight,' she said. 'I can't hurt him. He has too much to worry about.' I couldn't say no, Sparky," Toph added, sensing Zuko's rising frustration. "After feeling Katara break, I couldn't steamroll her like that.

"The next day, she woke up with all her pieces put back together. She hasn't taken the ring off since. At least every time I've touched her hand, it's been there. When Aang asked about it, she said it was a reminder of why she was here."

The bun on Toph's plate burst into flames. The heat startled her. She socked Zuko in the arm. He unclenched his fists at the blow. Toph cocked her head back. "You made the ring." Not so much a question as a statement.

"I did," Zuko croaked. "A long time ago."

"Do you still feel for her what you felt then?"

Zuko choked on his answer. The drums pounded faster in the great hall as the strings changed their tune.

"Catchy," Toph commented, swallowing the last of her cider. "Wanna dance?"

Zuko wanted to curl up into a bunk onboard his ship and sail back to the Fire Nation. Or race out of the lodge and burn down the village as the revelers danced. But his presence at the ceremony tomorrow was expected as a sign of solidarity and respect towards his new Water Tribe allies. Burning down their village would certainly be seen as the act of an enemy, not an ally. So he rose, bent at the waist, and offered his hand to the earth bender seated in front of him.

"Miss Bei Fong," he said. "Might I say that your green robe brings out the color of your eyes?" He might, she agreed. He did not pick up on the false note in Toph's voice as she leapt up from her seat.

"Sparky, shut your trap."

True to form, Zuko played the gentleman until the song finished. He did not miss a step, inwardly hearing his withered dance instructor coughing out the beat. No matter that Toph stubbornly tried to lead every step of the way. She had this annoying habit of planting her feet and—

Toph threw her weight against Zuko, forcing him to stumble to a halt. "Hi, Aang!" she chirped. Zuko's eyes blazed when he turned to see the Avatar and his bride joined in an embrace.

"Toph! Zuko!" said Aang. "Good to see you on the dance floor."

"Zuko is a dreadful dancer," Toph moaned. "Twinkle Toes, you must save me from his feet! If he steps on my toes one more time, I won't be able to see for the rest of the evening."

Katara widened her eyes at Zuko, holding in a giggle. He couldn't be as bad a dancer as Toph was making him sound. She was certain Fire Lords were trained to dance, as it had begun to play a large part in Fire Nation celebrations.

"Just one dance," Toph pled, "to give my feet a break!"

Aang smiled sheepishly. "Okay. One dance." Though the point of his dark beard did not reach the top of Toph's head, he managed to collect the earth bender in his arms and together they glided away.

Katara was left standing before Zuko. She shuffled awkwardly, ready to leave the dance floor and track down a warm drink. But before she had time to turn, Zuko caught her hand.

"Dance with me," he whispered hoarsely. She raised an eyebrow. "If you're not scared."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

 _Who is he to boss me around?_ But Katara couldn't turn down Zuko even if she knew he was provoking her. Not when the moonlight streaming through the ice ceiling lit up his scar the way it had months ago in his courtyard garden. She boldly snaked her free arm around his neck, pulling their bodies flush against each other. It didn't take earth bending powers for both of them to detect each other's jumping heart rate.

"I'm not the one who should be scared," she hissed, biting her lip. She inwardly smirked when Zuko's smooth cheek reddened. If this was their last dance together, she would make sure he never forgot it. No matter which noblewoman he made Fire Lady, she would not let him forget Katara.

For a moment, Zuko closed his eyes and breathed in her hair's salty, fresh scent. Then his eyes snapped open, narrowing as the water bender lit up fiercely in the face of a challenge. His Katara was back. They were sparring, not dancing. And it was Zuko's turn to take the offensive. He trailed his hand from her shoulder blades to the small of her back and relished her involuntary shiver. Applying slight pressure on that spot, he prompted her to spin with him.

 _So he wants to take control,_ Katara mused. As he spun her away from his body, she trailed her fingernails across his calloused palm. Her white dress billowed in a circle before twisting tantalizingly around her legs. Her dance partner gulped. The next move was his.

His gravelly voice stirred her. "You're still wearing my ring." Not an accusation. A question.

"I've never taken it off." An answer. Bold, she knew, yet she still couldn't say what she wanted to say. But if not now, then when? She shuddered as goosebumps prickled across her neck where his breath heated her.

"Good." Zuko felt the tsunami of tension that had built up in his chest all evening flood out to the ocean. He almost laughed, relief trickling from every pore. Katara melted against him.

Slowly, their elaborate movements stilled. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck. She rested her head on his chest. Clearly he had been keeping up with his fire bending training despite his long hours at the palace. His hands ignited flutters against her hips. They moved in slow circles. Katara couldn't steady her breathing.

This wasn't how friends danced. Friends didn't touch each other like they were thirsty to explore every inch of each other's skin. Friends didn't wear their commitment to each other on their fingers and concealed in their fiery eyes. Aang's whispers never burned Katara up from inside the way Zuko's could.

The flourish of drums signaled the song winding down. Not willing to let her go until the final beat faded, Zuko pulled Katara closer still to him. Paralyzed on the dance floor.

Toph's feet saw the two benders embracing. She steered Aang's back towards the couple, keeping him distracted by rambling about her latest fight in the ring. Because Toph was so focused on maintaining the Avatar's focus, she did not pay attention to Chief Hakoda. The greying man rose from his table, neglecting the feast before him to catch a better glimpse of his dancing daughter. Her white dress stood out like a snowflake in summer. Her face was flushed, presumably from the exercise. But her face glowed as if she was snuggled up against a campfire. One look at her partner told Hakoda that his face was the campfire lighting up his daughter.

 _Spirits_ , Hakoda groaned. He knew that look on Katara's face because he had seen it on her mother's face years ago, directed towards him. It had beckoned him across the very same great hall when…

Hakoda's memories ground to a halt as he watched his daughter hesitantly traced the Fire Lord's scar with a gentle hand. Beside him, Master Pakku gaped. The Fire Lord tugged on Katara's hair until her face turned up to look at him. Katara's smile disappeared, but her glow intensified. Slowly, agonizingly, her partner lowered his head until their noses bumped.

Where was the Avatar?

Katara's cool skin against Zuko's face mesmerized him. He could close the gap— lean forward like they had practiced during what seemed like ages ago.

Not like this. Katara couldn't break Aang's heart like this. She inhaled Zuko's smoky warmth once more before dodging his head and brushing her lips across his cheek. Letting go of him, she curtsied and maneuvered her way through the dancers until she reached Aang and Toph.

"I'm so thirsty," Katara mumbled, more to herself than to her friends.

"Let's get a drink!" Aang suggested. "I want more of that sea prune punch. Hey, have you seen Sokka recently?"

Toph jumped in. "I haven't! He's probably by the food, though. That man could eat his way though the great hall and still be hungry." Aang chortled. Toph eyed his bride. "Listen, Aang, we're going to head to the restroom. Meet you in a few."

Once Aang's bald head disappeared among the guests, Toph tugged Katara through the crowd. The water bender allowed herself to be pulled along until they reached a private corridor in the recesses of the lodge.

"What was that?" Toph accused.

"What was what?"

"That kiss with Zuko."

"We didn't kiss."

"Look, Sugar Queen, you might as well have kissed him. I could feel your heart pounding from halfway across the dance floor. What was that?"

"A goodbye," Katara replied evenly.

Toph snorted. "For someone who acts so selfless, you sure are selfish." Katara spluttered, but Toph forged ahead. "You know you can't love Aang the way he wants to be loved, but you won't let go and give him a chance to find that love."

"He needs my protection," spat Katara. "I can keep him safe and care for him."

"I don't know how much cactus juice you've been drinking tonight, but if you can't see that you'd be happier with Zuko, then you don't deserve to be happy. If you noodle brains haven't figured out how you feel by now… I'm not going to waste my time trying to fix you." Toph stomped away, the great hall floor trembling with her frustration.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

The bent figure startled Katara out of her slump. She swiped at her cheeks with the fur lined sleeves of her wedding robes.

"Katara?"

"Gran Gran!" Katara exclaimed. Her grandmother lowered herself to the floor, gathering up her granddaughter into her embrace and stroking her hair lightly until she stopped sniffling.

"If you keep crying, there won't be any water left in you," Gran Gran said.

Katara ached for honesty, but she couldn't muster the words to tell her grandmother about the man her heart wanted and the boy the world needed. "Gran Gran? When did you know you couldn't marry Pakku?"

"When did I— oh my. Well, it was so long ago… But even now, I still feel trapped when I think about that arrangement."

Katara's hand unconsciously fumbled for her betrothal choker.

"It wasn't Pakku, you see. It was our tribe that smothered me. I couldn't live there as a woman— a second rate citizen. I needed freedom, not the responsibility to act the way everyone expected me to act."

Katara studied the ground, more confused than ever. "But by leaving, you knew you were going to disappoint your family and your tribe… and Pakku."

"Yes," Gran Gran agreed. "I struggled with those fears for several weeks before making up my mind to leave. One evening, after a long day of healing, I sat alone on a snowdrift at the edge of our city. Healing exhausted me, but so did trying to please everyone trying to sculpt my future. Out there alone, the thought hit me— it was not my responsibility to live up to others' expectations at the expense of my happiness."

"Did it hurt to leave?"

"No." Gran Gran shook her head. "For the longest time, I felt guilty that the loss didn't sting. But when I sailed away the next morning, I finally tasted freedom. How could I look back in regret for a time where my hands were bound and my fate sealed?"

* * *

Gran Gran was wrong. It did hurt, more than anything. More than getting hit by lightning. More than seeing Zuko get hit by lightning. Watching Aang's face crumple as her words landed like blows on his neck nearly broke Katara. It was almost enough to stop her. Almost.

He had stirred awake, sleepy delight painted across his smooth face. "Katara!" he mumbled.

"Aang. I can't do this."

He didn't understand at first. This was just a nightmare, one he would wake up from soon to marry the woman who rescued him time and time again. She wept, waited, watched. He slowly realized there would be no waking up from this dream.

* * *

Master Pakku acted more upset than Chief Hakoda the next more when they discovered Katara gone and the Avatar a wreck. Gran Gran smiled knowingly as she held Pakku's hands and tolerated his rant. "Leaving Aang at the alter— the nerve of her!" he grumbled. "It's just not done."

"In our family, it is," Gran Gran chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

* * *

"You're sure you see no one on the horizon?" The Fire Lord's voice rasped uncomfortably across the captain's back. A small, thick man, Captain Chan craned to meet his lord's gaze. He shook his head.

"No, m'lord," he replied for the fourth time. "No boats or, ahem, sky-bisons are headed our way."

Zuko's growl of frustration chilled the captain despite the thick down parka shielding him from the arctic winds. "And we need to set sail now?" he challenged.

"Y—yes, my lord," Captain Chan stammered. "The sea is already rougher than we predicted."

The Fire Lord's face grew still. He said nothing, waiting.

"Your Lordship promised General Iroh to return before the council meets this month to discuss the efforts to rebuild the Air Nomads' temples. It will take us at least two weeks to sail home, and that's with a good breeze at our backs."

Zuko's face remained impassive. He barely blinked at the mention of the council's conference. His uncharacteristic calm worried Chan. The Fire Lord was not one for concealing his reactions; his emotions were easy to read, and that transparency was what set him apart from his father.

But Chan couldn't read his leader's emotions tonight. First he had urged the captain to set sail with haste at the mention of the blizzard, and now he wanted to linger, letting the snow trap them in the Southern Water Tribe harbor? This indecision was so unlike the Fire Lord, but the captain blamed it on the cold. Snow had that effect on fire benders, or so his first mate swore.

Chan tried to reason with him. "My crew and I, we don't know how much longer this wind will hold up, or what storms it will blow in. We must be on our way before sunrise."

"We originally planned to sail out tomorrow evening," Zuko countered, hands curling into fists. "After the wedding."

"Thank the gods you agreed to leave the festivities early, or we might have been snowed in at port for weeks."

Zuko smiled at that, a grim affair that twisted his face until his scarred eye was only a slit. Chan shuddered. This new Fire Lord was much kinder than his father, whom Chan had served under, but his scarred visage still gave Chan the shakes.

* * *

Katara buried her face in Appa's fur. That way, she didn't have to feel the tears trickling down her face, itching her skin and burning her lungs with the weight of a suppressed scream. Aang's face shattered in her mind again and again, and no matter how hard she gritted her teeth, the image wouldn't go away. She had cast him aside, like a tiger seal robe that had grown too small for her. And on the eve of their wedding, too. It broke Katara, but she knew that if she stayed, there would be no repairing herself.

The full moon as her guide, she had crept to the stables and saddled up Appa, losing herself in the familiar motions. Buckle, tug, tighten. Into the saddle, she dropped a pack. Her favorite parka, the whalebone flute from Sokka, her mother's worn wooden comb that she had passed down to Katara on her eighth birthday. The wedding dress she had left behind, neatly folded and laid atop her bed of furs. She knew Gran Gran labored over each stitch, but she couldn't bring herself to look at it after tugging it over her head.

Tucked beneath her tunic, hanging around her neck, rested the crystal vial Zuko had given her only a few hours ago. Katara idly wondered if the water could heal a broken heart. Perhaps Aang needed the water more than— She shook her head. Such foolish thoughts. She couldn't hurt him one minute and protect him the next. The roles of protector and individual chafed against each other.

Someday, he would thank her. Arms wrapped around another person, he would agree that Katara had made the right choice, the merciful choice. Forcing herself to love him would only make both of them unhappy. But today, Aang wept. And Katara felt each tear like an ice chip to the chest.

She knew she should feel free. She should race towards the departing Fire Nation ship only a few knots off the coast. She should leap into Zuko's arms and claim the kiss they almost shared during their dance. But here she was, hiding in a sky-bison's pelt, paralyzed at the thought of letting go.

As if he heard her thoughts, Appa snuffled reassuringly. Katara rubbed his flank half-heartedly. "It's okay, Appa," she said. "It'll be okay." She grabbed his reins and guided him out of the stable until they stood on the frozen tundra beneath the clouds. The wind whipped fog across the horizon, grey wisps muting the moon and drowning out the stars. She paused, relishing the lashing breeze across her face, hunting for a glimpse of the heavens behind the incoming clouds heavy with snow.

Katara remembered her mother pointing out the stars, naming each one and telling her of spirits trapped in the sky. "This one is Anana the Fallen. Long ago, Anana was cast out of the spirit world for arguing with another spirit, the great Iqniq. The other spirits couldn't allow her to continue to cause chaos among their ranks. When she left the spirit world, all of the other spirits rejoiced because peace had been restored… except for one. Anana was forced to leave behind Suluk, her love. They had been inseparable, Katara."

"Mama, what's insep— inseparable?"

Her mother's laugh had glowed brighter than the constellations they lay under. "It means they had never spent a day apart. They were always together until Anana had to leave. Suluk was so sad that he cried for days."

"You can't cry for a whole day!"

"Okay, maybe he cried for hours. But he was heartbroken that he couldn't see his love anymore. Every night, Anana wandered through space, looking yet never finding him. She shone brighter and brighter, hoping that the light would lead Suluk to her. But he couldn't find her in the spirit world.

"Suluk loved the spirit world, but he loved Anana more. So he left it of his own free will, so that he could join her in the human world. When he reached our world, he searched both poles for Anana, but he couldn't find her. In frustration, he threw his head back and screamed to the heavens, calling her name."

"And she said, 'I'm right here, silly.' Right?"

"Well… Suluk couldn't hear her calling back to him because she floated too high above him. But when he saw how brightly she shined, he knew that was his dear Anana. He promised he would join her. So he climbed to the top of the highest mountain and he leapt into the air as high as he could."

"Did he make it?"

"Suluk jumped so high that he left a dent in the mountain! He soared up until he reached the other stars and he saw his beloved Anana face to face.

"'You came for me?' she cried, unable to believe her eyes.

"'I came,' Suluk told her, 'because you are mine and I am yours. No distance can keep us apart, for I will follow your light until I reach you again.' Suluk was right. Each time Anana drifts away from him as the evenings wear on, he follows her path. You can see them today, shining side by side, together in the sky."

Katara blinked, but she could've sworn that the two stars twinkled a little brighter at the mention of their love. "Would you leave our tribe to find Dad if he was kicked out?"

"I would scoop you and Sokka up, and we would find him together."

"In the sky?!"

"Anywhere he went."

When Sokka informed her that the stars were actually flaming balls of hot gas created by dragons flying through the night, she stopped calling them by her mother's names. But clear, dark nights reminded her of sharing a walrus bear skin with her mother, lying back to look at the sky.

Katara couldn't see the stars tonight. She was all alone. With a deep breath, she hauled herself aboard the saddle and grasped the reins with both hands. Her palms too wet from the rain to get a good grip, she wiped them on her parka before adjusting her hold. The ivory ring on her finger stood out starkly despite the darkness. Its faint white gleam struck Katara as a star, guiding her heart to a ship out at sea.

* * *

He knew he was acting childish. That didn't stop him from stomping below deck and marching to his cabin, each step a petulant reminder of his imminent departure. So this was it. The end of Zuko's miserable journey to the South Pole. Thank Agni that the gods had seen it fit to end his visit early. The incoming storm provided a valid enough excuse to leave that even Chief Hakoda would understand why the Fire Nation delegation missed the wedding ceremony. At least they had already paid their respects and offered their gifts to the bride and groom during the feast. No one would miss their presence.

Zuko flung open the door to his stateroom. He slammed it behind himself, and slumped into the wooden chair at his desk. A ache niggled at the back of his head, but he clenched his jaw and ignored it. His job as Fire Lord was not yet done for the day. He scrawled a missive to the Water Tribe chief, thanking him for his generosity and informing him of his plans to sail before the storm blew in. He rang, and a cabin boy knocked at his door to collect the letter.

His duty to the Water Tribe fulfilled, Zuko tugged at his fur-lined boots, harrumphing when they stuck to his feet and pulled at his thick socks. Off came the boots, the socks, the formal dress robes. He tugged a loose pair of black pants. In one swift motion, he unpinned his phoenix tail, placing the gold crown on the shelf above his bed. He burrowed under the covers, sighing as his feet left the cold cabin floor.

His hair was loose, his dress robes lying on the floor, and he was wrapped in a scarlet comforter to ward off the South Pole chill. Still, Zuko felt tense and cold.

She hadn't come. He had waited after their dance, first on the fringes of the great hall and then outside in the snow. He had been painfully aware of her movements all night. Surely she had noticed Captain Chan approaching him, nearly the same width as his height when bundled up in his Water Tribe overcoat. Looking conspicuously out of place, he relayed the news to Zuko: the fierce southern winds were blowing in a storm. The harbor was still smooth enough to sail out of tonight, but the storm was expected to break in the next few days. Their good fortune could not hold for long, and if they did not sail that evening, they should prepare to stay for at least a week. Chan expected his master to agree to the plan— another week in the company of his dear friends would be a welcome respite from the palace drudgery. But the Fire Lord ordered that his crew prepare to set sail that night, mumbling something about a meeting with General Iroh that he couldn't miss. They would not stay another day if it meant they must stay another week.

Perhaps it was better this way. The idea of staying another week, of sitting through the ceremony, of facing inquisitive prods from Toph and utterly oblivious jokes from Sokka about Aang's marital duties… He couldn't face that. Better that he return home early and miss the moment where he lost Katara forever.

He had planned to pull her aside, to let her know of his sudden change of plans and to bid her farewell. But when he made to intercept her on her way to the punchbowl, he found his feet frozen in place. He fixated on the sapphires speckling her hair, the way they refracted the light and glowed like her eyes. He examined the embroidery on the hem of her dress as it swept towards him, the snowflakes glimmering like the real stuff outside. He looked away once she caught his gaze. He let her walk by, and out of his life.

Surely she had noticed him slipping away, but she did not come after him to say goodbye. She must have known there was no way he could stay. But what a damned idiot he was, letting Katara walk away from him!

The patter of rain on the porthole interrupted his self-deprecation. So the storm was breaking. The swaying of the ship on the choppy seas only intensified his headache. Captain Chan best sail this ship out of these waters as fast as he could manage.

Closing his eyes against the pain, Zuko tried to banish the image of Katara from his mind by mentally reviewing the layout of his palace. His office, his receiving room, the courtyard where he asked Katara to marry him— Zuko snarled in frustration. Why did everything lead back to her? He slowed his breathing, focused on the rhythm of his heartbeat which matched the rocking of the boat. And then there was nothing.

* * *

She stumbled out of the saddle, dropping her feet to the deck with a thud. "Thank you, Appa," she whispered, patting the sky-bison's soggy muzzle. "Take care of him for me, will you?" With a "yip yip" from the girl, Appa rose into the sky and flew away until she couldn't tell whether he was cloud or beast.

Her eyes still trained on the sky, Katara did not notice a handful of Fire Nation sailors approach her, nor the deckhand who ran below deck, nor the Fire Lord who emerged from the hull on the deckhand's heels.

The sailors stood back a few paces, watching their lord advance towards the motionless water bender on their ship. They averted their eyes as he stretched out a hand to the woman, and then both arms. When they embraced, the sailors made themselves scarce. One returned to the wheel, another to braiding rope at the bow, and the deckhand into the hull. Curious though they were, they didn't want to get caught ogling such an intimate moment. The thought of their Fire Lord embracing a rain-soaked woman in his pajamas— the image made Captain Chan choke back a chuckle as he trundled back to the helm.

"Katara." The sound ripped from a raw throat. A hand clutching her shoulder. Another holding her waist.

The dampness of her parka soaked through Zuko's hastily-tied tunic. He didn't flinch as the water seeped through his shirt. It didn't sting his skin the way the South Pole air had. It cooled the raging fire inside him, calmed his heart that galloped like a mongoose lizard inside his chest.

"You came." Barely a whisper.

Katara only nodded. Dizziness spotted her vision and threatened to collapse her if she didn't rest soon. She shut her eyes, letting the rain drum against her temples and Zuko's heat burn away her guilt.

A shake of her shoulders, but she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. Another shake. She blearily looked at the fire bender peering at her face.

"We need to get you below deck," he said, concern coloring his voice. Katara nodded again.

Wordlessly, she followed Zuko into the belly of the ship, until he stopped in front of a small cabin door. "It's not much," he said gruffly. "Just a bunk and a bucket. You can sleep here." His companion stared blankly at the doorknob. "I'll be down the hall if you need me. Second door to the right."

He made to open the door for her, but Katara tugged at his sleeve. She couldn't bring herself to let go. "I… Can I stay with you?"

Zuko's eyes widened, his scar crinkling in surprise. "You're tired, you don't know what you're saying…"

"I don't want to be alone," she said. So soft, so forlorn. He understood what she meant. He hadn't wanted to face his thoughts alone after they separated at the close of the song.

So Zuko led her to his quarters, kicking aside the dirty robes strewn on the ground and fluffing the pillows before letting her crawl onto the bed. As they wriggled into the small bunk, Katara nuzzled her way under his arm until she rested on his chest. Her breathing evened; the scowl on her face relaxed until her brows lay smooth against her forehead.

 _I'll never fall asleep_ , Zuko thought. He needed to stay awake to drink in every moment, but sleep overtook him before he could drag up a blanket to cover them both.

* * *

 **Thank you for your lovely reviews! (Shout-out to the anonymous request for some Appa in the story! Thanks for the suggestion; hope you like his cameo.)**

 **There will be another update soon— I can promise you that! I tossed out the original ending and spent days agonizing over the right way to wrap up this ficlet. Finally, I wrote the ending I've been looking for, which will be coming right up.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

* * *

Zuko woke as the sun peeked through the cabin's porthole. It set alight his crimson sheets, tangled around two pairs of feet. It illuminated the brown mass of hair commandeering his pillow. The bunk was almost too hot with two people crammed in a bed made for one. But Katara's presence cooled the raging fire in his chest. He no longer felt like he was struggling to stay afloat. They had sailed out of the storm.

Her breath came in steady puffs. When he shifted, she followed his body heat, nuzzling under his arm. An unfamiliar sensation, but a welcome one.

Zuko knew he would have to figure out a way to explain to the council why the Water Tribe ambassador would be joining his court, why tensions between him and the Avatar had risen abruptly. He also knew that his uncle would guess the unspoken reason for Katara's presence. Gods knew Iroh would be ecstatic to see her when they disembarked in the Fire Nation. His soft spot for Katara had only grown each time she remembered to bring back his favorite ginseng tea blend from her ambassadorial visits to Ba Sing Se. Zuko caught himself grinning at the thought of his uncle welcoming Katara like family.

Katara stirred, her deep blue eyes reluctantly cracking open. Blinking slowly, she took in her surroundings— the cramped bunk, the scarred man by her side. "Oh, spirits," she groaned. "What have I done?"

Zuko started. No, no, no. This wasn't how he had imagined it. Katara throwing herself at him, squeezing the breath out of him, shivering under his touch— yes. But not Katara questioning her choice. The idea of launching himself into a snowbank to freeze flitted across Zuko's mind. That would be less painful than hearing Katara—

Her laugh broke his panic. "What have I done?" she murmured, and the heat in her tone made Zuko's pulse pound. She wound a hand around his neck, tugging his face down to meet hers. Their foreheads touched, then their lips.

Katara mumbled something unintelligible against his mouth. Zuko let it slide, reluctant to break away. He was absorbed in her embrace, in the way her hips strained towards his and her hair curled around his hands.

But there it was again. The same sound, too muffled to make out.

"Hm?" Zuko pulled away.

"Yes," she was saying, over and over, the word streaming from her mouth like rain.

Fixated on other ideas, Zuko struggled to understand what she meant. "Yes what?" he asked impatiently, stroking her shoulders. There was time for talking later— a lifetime ahead of them— but right now he wanted to savor the things he had dreamed of doing with her for so long.

"You asked me if I was happy," Katara said, smiling as his brow wrinkled in confusion. "Years ago, when you gave me your ring and I started to cry. I couldn't answer you then. But I can now."

The kiss Zuko gave her in reply was tender, eager yet gentle. It spoke of lazy mornings like this one, of afternoons sneaking in sparring sessions between meetings and summers spent lounging in the sand on Ember Island. It hinted at a crown fit for a Fire Lady, at a daughter with fiery fists and a son with Katara's smile.

The crimson sheets beneath Katara were unfamiliar, too smooth and not the right color. The bed was too cramped for two to share it comfortably, and the cabin smelled suspiciously like unwashed robes. But with the fire bender beside her, kissing her— deep in her bones, she felt warm and right.

The rolling of the ship turned Zuko's stomach, and he ached for a proper bed, one that he could sprawl Katara out on and examine her from every angle. But Zuko was nothing if not resourceful, and when he looked at the woman by his side, his complaints faded away. Katara loved him. Nothing else mattered.

He breathed in her salty skin and vowed not to let an inch of her skin remain unkissed for long. Her giggle as his mouth met her collarbone made Zuko grin. The realization that Katara was his flooded his mind, and Zuko was home.

* * *

 **Of course, I reworked the ending instead of posting it quickly... But here it is (finally)! Thank you for your patience and your reviews. :)**


End file.
